The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many devices communicate with one another using universal serial bus (USB) protocol (i.e., communicate over a USB connection). For example, a host may communicate with a device (e.g., a link partner) over a USB connection. The host may be a device including, but not limited to, a desktop computer, laptop, set top box, smartphone or other mobile device, or any other suitable host device. The device may be a device including, but not limited to, a camera, printer, solid state drive, or any other suitable peripheral or mobile device.
Some devices and/or USB connections may be configured according to USB 3.0, which corresponds to a third revision of USB protocol. For example only, USB 3.0 includes Super Speed (SS) transfer capability, separate unidirectional transmit and receive data paths, and other improvements.